


Lucina - "I Can't Stand the Thought of Losing You"

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [Fire Emblem] [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Author has no beta we die like men, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: Lucina has a nightmare, and of course you're there for her.[Prompt + Drabble]





	Lucina - "I Can't Stand the Thought of Losing You"

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I got on my imagines blog.

Lucina thrashes about in her sleep, tossing and turning, jaw clenched tight as a whine escapes her throat.

The first time this had happened, she’d nearly broken your nose when you’d leaned over to take a look, not sure why she was moving so much. In her sleep, her hand had lashed out and smacked you in the face. She’d been quite apologetic, and had helped with your bloody nose for nearly an hour. 

You gently got out of bed, and lit a couple candles for light, before moving to Lucina’s side of the bed and sitting on the edge.

“Lucina?” You whisper, gently brushing the back of your fingers against her cheek. “Lucina, love, wake up.”

She wakes with a start, chest heaving and eyes wide before her face locks onto yours, her hand clutching at the sheets on your side of the bed. She looks panicked for a long moment, before her face scrunches and she buries herself into your chest, sobbing against you. Her arms press against you, hands clutching at the fabric of her shirt.

You’re caught off guard for a moment, before you wrap your arms around her, and press a kiss to the top of her head. 

It doesn’t take long for her to calm down, going from gasping sobs to shaky, deep breaths. She sits up from you, pulling away from your arms, and wipes at her eyes.

“I apologize, [Name].” She says quietly, taking another breath. “Thank you for waking me from my nightmare.”

“Of course.” You say with a smile, moving closer and reaching for one of her hands. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She hesitates a moment, before nodding and scooting closer, so the two of you are shoulder to shoulder. She lets her thoughts come together, silent for a long moment. Then, she holds tight to your hand, and speaks.

“I had a nightmare of my past.” She says quietly, grasp tightening. “I saw soldiers I had grown up with fall to Grima, my loved ones falling one after the other.”

“Luci-” You begin, hoping to comfort her, only to be cut off. 

“And then... and then you appeared, just as Grima was going to kill me too.” She inhaled sharply, her grip almost painful against your hand. “But instead of killing me, it killed you. I- you told me, as you laid dying in my arms, that you couldn’t stand the thought of losing me.”

“Oh Lucina...” She gives a pitiful sob, and you hold her against you, gently shushing her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s alright, I’m here... I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, alright? And neither are you.”


End file.
